Thankful
by trickysituation
Summary: One-shot on my own take of the aftermath of events at the Cavendish Manor. Mainly Diakko floof.


**Thankful**

The events of the night were finally starting to take their toll on the two witches as they flew back towards campus. Diana shifted her weight, trying to get comfortable on the broom. The closeness with Akko was becoming way too aware for her own good.

Sigh.

Brisk air blew trusses of her usually perfectly coiffed hair. She begrudgingly ignored the heat rising in her chest and wrapped her arms a little tighter around Akko. Might as well take advantage of this peaceful moment while she could.

Diana still couldn't believe that Akko had come all this way just for her. That she'd protected her from Daryl. That she'd managed to convince her to come back to Luna Nova.

What a whirlwind.

Uneasily, she tried to shake the thoughts out of her head and enjoy the peaceful ride back to Luna Nova. Akko's voice burst through the silence.

"Are you nervous about going back, Diana?" Akko sensed that her friend was even more brooding than normal.

She continued on, trying to get anything out of the girl, "I'm sure everyone is going to be really happy to see that you're back. What would Luna Nova even be without it's star student."

"Ak-ko."

"Yes, Di-an-a?" Akko mimicked, hoping for a semblance of a smile.

"There's no need for that." She didn't need the flattery right now. There were too many thoughts soaring through her head. About her family, her responsibilities, school.

She just wanted to silence all of the thoughts and worries. At least for the moment. Diana lightly nuzzled her pounding head into Akko's upper back, trying to physically stifle her thoughts.

—

Now, Akko was feeling a little on edge. This was way out of character for Diana.

For some time now, the brunette had noticed her feelings toward Luna Nova's prodigy starting to shift. At first, Diana's perfection at nearly everything was enough to make Akko want to keel over on the spot. What made Diana so great anyway? Stupid, perfect Diana. With her snooty friends, and her goody-goody study habits, and her nice hair, and her soft eyes. _WAIT._

Those last thoughts had often creeped up and were starting to make her nervous. They were definitely friendly thoughts—right? Any of Diana's friends would have flown to the Cavendish estate to bring her back. Besides, they were rivals, even if they were becoming friends. And there can't be much of a rivalry without her rival. It was for the common good, really.

 _And I would have missed her, and her annoying snooty face._

Looking over her shoulder, the brunette chimed in again, "You ARE the real Diana, right?"

Diana stayed put, her head still gently resting against the other girl's back. She squeezed her arms around Akko's waist a little tighter once more.

Aghast at the small movement, Akko had an outburst, her face red with embarrassment. "Okay, who ARE you?"

"Akko?"

"Yes?"

Diana lifted her head and shifted her body upward, lips painfully close to Akko's ear. Closer than Diana had honestly intended to get. Akko felt her skin prickle up at Diana's light breath.

"Thank you. I'm really thankful you came."

"Oh- um, ye- ah, of course — I mean. Yeah. I'd do that for any of my friends. I mean, not that we're exactly friends, I guess. Ohhh — ugh you know what I mean." Akko struggled to string together her thoughts into something coherent.

"Shhhhh, Akko." The noble paused and settled back into her previous resting spot on Akko. "Don't think too hard or your head might explode."

Puffing up her lower lip and narrowing her eyes, Akko retorted, "Di-ANNNN-aaaaa."

A peaceful silence surrounded the girls and Akko felt the blonde shift back to her original resting spot on her back— arms still tightly holding her close. "I guess, though, I'd like to be friends with you, Diana. You know, even though you can be really uptight, I appreciate you, too."

"Diana?"

Akko turned over her shoulder and realized Diana had finally succumbed to the wave of exhaustion. A small smile grew on Akko's lips. _Wow she really is kinda cute her guard is down._ Leaning forward, she focused her attention forward where the towers of Luna Nova were just starting to peer over the horizon. Excitement for the future and the future of their friendship was in her eyes.


End file.
